Reunited
by AlexyHeartsAnime
Summary: You haven't seen Rin in months, you decide to move to Japan to relieve your frustration! (Series of oneshots)
1. Reunited (Rin)

**I'm bored so before you ask, that's why I'm doing this oneshot okay? Anyway I love Free! So much but Rin is my cutie so I decided to make this out of curiosity so just imagine the main character is you! ;)**

It's been a while since you have seen Rin. He was your best boy mate and also your best friend, you felt secure and calm around him and you loved his face, no his whole body because of the stress of not seeing him you decide to leave Australia and move to Japan, with your parents consent of course. It took you a while to convince your parents but you agreed to call them 3 times a day and email them updates and pictures of yourself.

The bus suddenly stopped making me jump and wake up. I looked above the seats and saw we stopped at Iwatobi. I jumped out of my seat in joy and made my way out of the bus.

"Whaaaaa!" I gasped. "Pretty!" The bus stopped right at a beach. "I wonder if Rin still swims hehe" I smiled to myself and kept walking along the beach. "Luckily it's a nice day, I'm glad I wore a long frilly dress and sandals" I giggled.

I stopped and sat down looking at the beach. "It really is pretty huh?" My hair flows with the wind revealing the slight blush I had.

"Haru don't just dive into the water so suddenly!" I heard a voice close by to me.

"That's Haru for you" I turned to see who it was. I saw 4 guys and 1 girl.

"That girl..." I whispered. "That's..." I gasped. I turned around, facing the sea again hoping she wouldn't see me. Gou or... Kou as she wants everyone to call her. She's my best friend, we have never met before but we usually talk on the phone and text each other often. "So that's what she looks like... She also pretty" I smiled.

I heard footsteps approaching me, I flinched. " ?" I turned to see Kou overjoyed but at the same time confused.

"Ah... ermm" I tried to find the words to say but nothing came out of me.

"It really is you! Why didn't you tell me you would be coming to Japan?" Kou hugged me.

"I wanted it to be a surprise..." I patted her on the head.

"That's mean!" She pouted. "Oh that's right, Rin will be coming today, for some reason he's late but were practising swimming, wanna join?"

"I can?" My eyes shone.

"Of course!" She smiled taking my hand. We sat on a rock near by the boys and watched them swim.

* * *

"So your living alone?!" She froze.

"Mhm, I finally convinced my parents. It took a while but they let me" I explained. "I really wanted to come here and see you guys. I'm glad Rin still swims though" I smiled at her.

"Well he was going to quit twice but Haru and the other's got to him" Kou sighed.

"Just like him huh? So that's Haru, Makoto and Nagisa, who's the boy in glasses?" I asked.

"He's also in the club called Rei, unfortunately Rin isn't in the club because he goes to another school but it's all good after all, he's cheerful again" She smiled. "Are you still in contact with him? He says you only message me"

"Ah... I wonder" I looked away. I can't tell her I'm too nervous to call him!

"Matsuoka-chan!" A voice sprang into my ears.

"Ah! Nitori, Onii-chan!" Kou waved to them. The second she called out Rin I felt my heart skip a beat.

"Hm who's the girl?" Nitori asked. I wouldn't dare turn around.

"She's and old friend of Rin's, say hello" She turned to me. I felt my heart pounding, my head started to hurt. I have to do this! I turned slowly until I faced Nitori and Rin. I gasped, I felt my cheeks turning red

"A-ah... hello..." not making any eye contact.

"You sure haven't changed " Rin called out to me. My eyes widened and faced Rin. " Still shy as ever, let me see if you really haven't changed" He leaped on top of me and started squishing my cheeks.

"W-wait!" He's too close I feel like I'm gonna faint! "R-Rin!" I pushed my hands to his face trying to push him away.

"Still as feisty as ever I see" He laughed, letting go he looked at Haru and the others. "Well make sure to watch me swim okay?" He smiled making me blush.

"Cya Nitori, Onii-chan!" Kou waved.

"It's like you two just saw each other yesterday" Kou giggled. "Well, I can tell he's really happy to see you after all he was shocked and happy"

"You think so...?" I asked.

"Positive!" Kou grinned at me.

* * *

I looked at my watch "3pm" I sighed "I better be going" I lifted myself up.

"Well it's late for practices anyway so let's go together okay?" She asked me. I felt happy and nodded."Everyone it's time to get out of the sea, let's go!" Kou shouted to get everyone's attention. The boys all got out of the sea and started wiping themselves down with towels "Ahhh~ Such beautiful biceps!~~" Kou squealed. I blushed at seeing Rin figure.

After they all got changed without us looking of course we all started walking our separate ways so it was just Me, Rin, Nitori and Kou. They all started to talk about swimming competitions and other things I don't know about, I do admit that I was kinda jealous. I took a peak and Rin's broad back; he was behind me at the time and noticed he was staring at me. I blushed and turned away, how embarrassing.

He walked at the same pace I did so we were walking together and Kou and Nitori went ahead of us. "So... How have you been? You haven't texted me since then" He asked, starting up a conversation.

"I-I'm good, How about you?" I looked at him.

"Good good. So where are you going to be living?" He smiled.

"I can show you, after all I'm not busy at the moment" I smiled gently at him, I noticed him blush slightly.

"Sure..." He whispered quietly. I felt stupid and embarrassed.

We stopped and waved At Kou and Nitori good bye and we separated from them. Awkward silence filled the air, but inside I was panicking. I stopped and took a look at the map. "This must be it" I looked at the house "It's a bit big for only me huh, oh well" I opened the gate and let him go though first. Opening the door I gasped. "Whoa it's really big inside"

"It really is.." He replied."Well I'm gonna have a look around first" He said and off he went. I shrugged it off and looked around observing where to put everything.

I felt my phone vibrate and took it out. "It's from Kou" I opened up the message, it said: 'Make sure to tell me everything that happens! ;)' "Kou you idiot! Were not lovers!" Sent.

"What's wrong ?" Rin asked right up close to my face. I felt his breath tickle my cheeks.

Did he just hear? Oh no! "A-ah ummm, not-"He plant his lips onto mine. "Mmfff" Did I just make a weird sound?!

He let go "I've tried to hold back but I can't anymore, why didn't you call me, I wanted to talk to you, you have changed, your appearance, your face, your everything" He breath lingered around my face. I was shocked by his sudden outburst.

"I-I.. was too nervous to call you, I wanted to but I couldn't, that's why I came to Japan, to see YOU!" I was at the verge of tears. "I've always loved you, you always help me, always, I didn't say anything because I didn't want to ruin our relationship but I can't handle it anymore I feels like I'm gonna break!" I felt tears drip down me, I was pretty much screaming.

I felt the warmth of his body placed onto mine. "I'm glad you told me now, I wouldn't be able to cope not seeing you if we had a long distance relationship..." He spoke softly into my ear.

We turned to each other. His face got gradually closer and he kissed me again, this time deeper and more passionate. "I love you... " He managed to say in pauses of not kissing. I felt myself crying some more. Finally.

**Lemon? You decide. Well I think this went pretty well, I tried to contain my orgasms while writing this, xD. But anyway hope you enjoyed and see you next time! ~.^Sayonara!**


	2. Mackerel Sleepover (Haru)

**Once again hit boredom and decided to continue the oneshots, I may just do for all the characters! :) This time is Haru! 3**

"The sea looks pretty today too..." You sigh again at the beautiful sight infront of you. You come often to the beach to admire the sea, you always loved water and how it glistened by the suns reflection. There's only one problem.

You hear splashing sounds coming closer towards you. "What?!" You stand up looking around and saw a male figure rise from under. "Erm...?"

"You.. were looking at the sea so i thought you wanted to join in..." He asks.

"Eh.. I cant- I mean i prefer to look than do!" You panic.

"Really? Well then" He jumps back in the sea.

You gasp in shock at how beautiful his poses are and how his body reflects the water. "So pretty..." You don't realise the time until it gets evening when the sky gets an orange colour. "O shoot I'm late!" You hear a voice behind you.

"Haru come on out I know you're in there!" A tall boy stands next to you "Excuse me, have you seen a boy with dark blue and black hair around here.

"Eh well..." You turn to face his direction and see him peacefully swimming in the water. "No sorry i think he already went" You smiled back.

"Really? Back well he might of wanted to go in his 'mini' pool. Thanks anyway!" He smiled and jogged away.

You sighed in relief and turned back to the boy. "His names Haru huh?"

"Why'd you help me?" He asked.

"EH?!" I fell to the floor. "I didn't realise you were there. Erm well I saw how relaxed you looked so I didn't want to spoil it" Your tummy rumbled making you blush. "Eh I'm sorry!"

"I have mackerel.. if you want" Haru suggested.

"M-mackerel?!" You stated in excitement. "I'll go Oh and my names _ by the way!"

You both made your way in silence to his house. "I know I should go to a strangers house but, he doesn't seem bad..." You mumbled to myself.

"What?" He turned over to you.

"Eh no nothing!" You slightly jumped.

* * *

-Haru's House-

"Just sit there for now" Haru pointed over to the table.

"Okay" I smiled and followed to where he pointed.

He came with a plate of mackerel "Yummy! Itadakimasu!" You started gobbling the mackerel like there's no tomorrow as Haru just watches you. "W-what?" I blushed slightly.

"You have mackerel on your cheek hold still" You came towards you and slightly pinched your cheek to get the food off.

"O-oh thanks!" You blushed even more. _Why is my heart pounding so much._

You finished the rest of your meal in a orderly fashion and go to the kitchen "Haru?" Nowhere to be seen. "HARU!" You put the plates in the sink and looked around until you reached the bathroom. "Sorry" and opened it.

You see Haru laying peacefully in the water staring at you. "Erm you see well..." You were bright red. "SORRY!" You run off out of the bathroom and back into the sitting room.

"What was that..." He stared into space.

You start cleaning the dishes to forget it. "Shut up heart, shut it!" I argued with myself "I do not love him... do not... do" You looked down and sighed. "I just met him why do I..."

"Why do you what?" You jumped and looked to your left to see Haru half dressed.

"Kyaaaa!" You cover your face with your hands.

Haru looks down at himself and says "Is my body that bad?"

"Eh? No, no opposite actually! I mean- ARGHHHH" You fall to the floor in embarrassment.

He comes up to you and bends down "Your acting funny, are you half awake?"

"Eh? Y-yea definitely!" You nodded.

"You can sleep here you know I only have 1 futon though" He suggested.

"What?" Your face went bright red.

"I only have 1 futon" He repeated.

"Oh erm..." _One in a life time! _"Sure!" You attempted a smile but ended up a fail causing him to giggle. "W-what?"

"Your face.." He chuckled some more.

"Eh what about it? Hey- stop teasing me!" You became a little angry.

"Sorry follow me then" He stopped his laughter and got up.

"Okay..." You got up also. _When he laughs its cute..._

You made your way to his bedroom "I don't have any pyjama's though"

"I have some if you want" He pointed to his closet.

"Thanks" I smiled and went over to open it. It has mostly swim shorts that looked the same. "So many" I whispered "Ah!" I found the PJ's and shut the closet behind me so I can change.

-After changing-

"Haru?" I opened the closet door to see him laying there staring at me.

"Ah umm.. You really love swimming" I sat down next to him.

"Huh? yea I swim free though" He replies.

"Free huh? So you like to explore big open places under water?" I start to get under the covers with him.

"Something like that.."

"Cool! I always imagine myself in a deep empty ocean viewing everything around like its freedom" You giggled to myself.

"Yeah" He smiled at me. You blushed. Your faces inches apart.

"Ah well we bett-" Before you can turn away he grabbed you and pulled you into a hug wrapping his legs round you. "W-what?"

"You understand me" He whispered.

"Eh how?" You ask.

"You understand how it's like" He smiled again.

"W-well not clearly.. I can't.." You sighed, he just waited for your answer. "I can't...swim.. every time I try, I fail"

"You don't try, you do it" He said. _Words of courage, he's really a nice person, but what's with this position?! _"We can try tomorrow on the beach if you want"

"Eh" You're face glistened "Of cores!" You smiled happily at him making him blush slightly.

* * *

-Next day-

"Haru wake up time to go swimming!" You tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hrrggg" He groaned.

"Haru wake up now mister!" You scolded him. He rubbed his eyes and looked at me. He slowly got up and took off his clothes. "Eh?!" You covered my face in embarrassment.

"Bath" He said and walked away.

"Eh? I-i'll make breakfast!" I panicked and ran over to the kitchen to prepare the meal. "I wonder what Haru likes.." I looked though the fridge and saw loads of mackerel "We had mackerel, even though that looks tempting..." You put on his apron and started making breakfast.

"Hn" He breathed behind you.

"UwahhhH!" You shook in shock.

"Whatcha making?" He asked you.

"Erm bowl of rice and fillet of grilled mackerel, salted" You have to admit you was a bit anxious.

"Sounds good I'll go sit" He did as he said and stared at you.

_This is embarrassing! _You finished after a couple of minutes and gave him his plate. "T-there you go.." You mumbled.

"Thanks" He got his chopstick and took a piece and tried it. His eyes glittered and grabbed you're hands "This is the best _ !" He was overjoyed.

You paused with my face beet red "A-arigatou"('thanks' in Japanese).

After finished your meal you grab your slippers and his "Ready to go Haru?" I turned to him. He nodded and grabbed his slippers taking my hand "Eh?" he pulled me into a kiss _WHAT?! _After a while I got used to it and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Let's go?" He smiled.

"Eh?" You blushed "O-okay.."

**TA-DA! Enjoy this randomness I created. Free! Eternal Summer is my babe just saying :P When I stop being lazy I can try doing ft school (which i have started) the new chapter.**


End file.
